


A Halfling of a Moon

by Turtl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtl/pseuds/Turtl
Summary: From that day, he refused to show off. He remained hidden, his distinct glow and air of purity was gone. In its place was a man who had only lost.





	1. An Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's An Angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802527) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



> Hello everyone! I've been thinking of making a Star Wars fic for a while now and I decided that 3am is the best time to start it. Will continue this, and I'm not sure how many chapters I plan to do.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it! Thanks

Many remembered the day he came to the temple. He had been given up, his Diathim mother decided she no longer wanted to try raising a halfling child, and practically thrust the baby into Qui-Gon Jinn's arms.

 

The child was barely a year old, not even talking yet. He was a small child, barely weighed a thing. The small wings on his back glowed bright, casting a yellow glow on everything. His skin was pale and held the same glow, if lighter. On his head was a shock of copper hair. His eyes were near white, the irises a stark grey with no pupils, and they cast a strange a eerie glow and reflected light. They were visible through thin eyelids. He also only had three fingers and a thumb on each hand.

 

All they had been told about this baby was that he wasn't a year old, he was half human, half Diathim and that his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan grew up relatively normally. He started classes with the rest of the children, and managed to fit in. He was popular, due to his wings and the way he glowed. During extra lessons, it was found out that Obi-Wan could revert to a human form, or go full Diathim.

 

When a human, he looked relatively the same. His skin no longer glowed, and his wings faded from his back. To where, no one knew. His eyes still held their eerie qualities however, and he remained with only three fingers and a thumb, though the appendages were slightly shorter. He also managed to scare a Master when his eyes reflected the light shone on him during a black out at the Temple.

 

When he became fully Diathim, the boy was brighter, smoother and more regal. His features elongated, his neck growing longer, along with his arms and legs and hands. His eyes became completely white and glowed even stronger than before. The hair on his head remained it's signature copper colour, but gained a slight gold hue.

 

After some research, the Masters found out that Diathim, also known as angels, were strong in the Force. Their wings were often made of pure Force light, and they were more naturally and easily connected to the Force. That gave Obi-Wan a distinct advantage. He showed a skill in the Force since he was a child. For Obi-Wan, however, that did leave some difficulties.

 

When being taught meditation, it was found that, as he was so closely connected to the Force already, it was dangerous for him to meditate. He was opening himself up to the Force and, without practice, caused problems. The first times he started meditating, the poor boy passed out, suddenly having been hit with the Force. He ended up having to take extra lessons to avoid this. The Healers didn't very well like it when the same boy kept coming to them, needing to be pulled back from the Force.

 

When Obi-Wan went to get the crystal for his light saber - something he was very excited about - he had been the first to emerge. He also left a very confused Mace Windu, as he was clutching tight to the crystal he held, but tears were streaming down the Younglings face. The Knight was left only to hug the boy, as he couldn't answer when asked what was wrong.

   


Years later he would learn from Obi-Wan that he had seen strange things and heard quiet and creeping voices. It left Obi-Wan hesitant to go back to that place when his light saber was destroyed.

 

He only cheered up when he met Huyang, smiling and giggling when the droid expressed how honourable it was to be teaching a Diathim. Huyang also praised Obi-Wan when he made his saber. Though the design was simple, he claimed it was elegant and fitting for a Diathim boy.

 

When, years later, Obi-Wan was the one leading the mission, he was happy to see Huyang again. Huyang once again expressed his honour, and told Obi-Wan how proud he was of the Diathim hybrid.

 

* * *

 

He quickly became close to Qui-Gon Jinn when he was assigned as his Padawan. He spent most of his waking hours with his Master, who encouraged him to learn to fly and generally become more comfortable with all aspects of his being.

 

After so many years, he came to regard Master Jinn as something of a father. That was only strengthened when Master Jinn told Obi-Wan of the night he arrived at the temple. The teen had beeb surprised and couldn't help but feel unhappy with how his mother had just given him up, only due to his heritage. Yet, when Maul attacked, he never expected the reaction he gave.

 

As soon as the gate opened, Obi-Wan was charging upon Maul, wings flared and fully sunken into his Diathim form. His glow scattered yellow light everywhere. It made Qui-Gon look impossibly pale, as he lay dying.

 

They fought with no bars held, Maul retaliating against Obi-Wan's blows with violent strikes, while Obi-Wan aimed to injure, incapacitate, and kill. Obi-Wan fell when Maul struck his wing with a well aimed lightsaber blow, yelping when he fell into the large pit.

 

Wishing suddenly for his wings, he opened himself up to the Force and managed to catch Maul off guard. He cut the Sith in half, and watched his two parts fall down the pit.

 

When the Jedi found Obi-Wan, he was passed out over his dead Master. His wings were drooped over the body, and he was clinging to the body. He didn't stir when Mace pulled him away, holding the unconscious Jedi, still fully Diathim, and bringing him to the Healers on Naboo.

 

Mace pretended he didn't see the tear tracks down Obi-Wan's face, and that he hadn't noticed the red raw hands, clearly there when Obi-Wan had tried to resuscitate the fallen Jedi.

 

* * *

 

From that day, he refused to show off. He remaimed hidden, his distinct glow and air of purity gone. In its place, was a man who had only lost.

 

He only let the world see a human, with three finger and one thumb on each hand, and with eerie grey eyes. Not even sweet little Anakin saw his Diathim heritage after that day. He finally met an angel, but was never able to see the angel.


	2. Let There Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan had a strange partnership as Master and Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! I wasn't expecting such a quick reception to the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Not sure what I want to to with this, but I'm having fun.
> 
> It's a much shorter chapter, I'm afraid. I'm also not sure if Diathim are actually unable to grow facial hair. Kind of just made it up on the spot.

Over his many years under Obi-Wan, Anakin spent much of his time trying to coax the man away from his human form. He was tired of seeing the man's face being pinched and how stress lines took over his once youthful face. The Padawan even complained when Obi-Wan started growing a beard, knowing fully that his Master was trying to move further away from his Diathim heritage.

 

During his 10 years, Anakin did many things. He would coyly mention Iego, Obi-Wan's planet. He would occasionally point out that Obi-Wan hated flying, despite being part of an avian species. Luckily, he was able to pass off the sometimes rude questions off as him just being young and naive.

 

Anakin, however, was observant. He noticed how, during his sleep, Obi-Wan would slip up, returning to what the young boy had come to know as his 'half-way form'. His wings would emerge and his features smoothed. His beard also faded, Diathim being unable to grow facial hair. Anakin had first noticed this When Obi-Wan left his door ajar, allowing his glow to flood into the rest of their shared quarters. 

 

Anakin never mentioned it to the man, as he would often wake and be back in human form. He didn't even mention it when the man woke up, deep in the throws of a nightmare, and didn't have the thought to switch. Anakin would sit next to his Master, and start talking. About his mother, Tatooine, his classes that day and what he did when away from Obi-Wan. 

 

When it was Anakin who woke from a nightmare, the blond having thrashed his way onto the floor or into waking Obi-Wan up, Obi-Wan returned the favour. He would sit with Anakin, knowing that he was a child with... extra needs. After all, he hadn't been raised with a Jedi upbringing. Obi-Wan would sit with Anakin, running his hands through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. 

 

After a particularly bad nightmare, Anakin expressed in a timid voice: "your glow comforts me." With that, Obi-Wan slowly began to slip into his half-way form whenever he comforted the poor boy. None of them mentioned how Anakin would cling to Obi-Wan, and that Obi-Wan sometimes allow Anakin to sleep in his bed with him.

 

* * *

 

Though it was never mentioned, the two knew that they were two of the most sensitive people in the Temple. Obi-Wan, even when not in Diathim forms, was still half Diathim, and was still naturally connected to the Force. Anakin was a child of the Force, which gave him the same amount of sensitivity as Obi-Wan. They found this out when Anakin passed out when meditating, just as his Master had done, many years past. 

 

The Council allowed Obi-Wan to take over Anakin's meditation training, not wanting to cause the boy any damage. Not that Anakin was very good at meditating anyway. He was active from the moment he stepped foot in the Temple, preferring to spar and learn different techniques within the Force. It wasn't uncommon to find Obi-Wan and Anakin practicing.

 

When Anakin did finally start meditating, Obi-Wan was right there by his side. Obi-Wan took some of the brunt of the sudden Force Anakin was getting. Over the course of a couple of months, he slowly backed off until Anakin was alone meditating. After that, the two celebrated with a terrible drama on the HoloNet, along with tea. Not what others would consider a party, but for the duo it was fine.

 

* * *

 

Once he realised Obi-Wan was probably never going to be comfortable with his Diathim parts, Anakin decided he would ask his Master about his human side. Anakin, curious and wide eyes as ever, had casually asked Obi-Wan where his father was from.

 

It caused the Jedi Knight to spit up and choke on the tea he was drinking  

 

"Anakin, what on Naboo would bring you to ask that?" Obi-Wan had asked, patting his chest and wiping his now wet chin with a cloth.

 

"We never talk about  _you,_ Master. I know it's essential to know, but is it so bad that I want to get to know you better?"

 

"Remind me to stop letting you spend time with Depa." Anakin only responded with a cheeky grin. If he wasn't thirteen, Obi-Wan would probably put the boy on créche duty for the next week, just for the hell of it.

 

"Well, if you must know, my father was from Stewjon. In my first years here, the Masters took a blood sample and found that my blood traced back to a man on that planet. When I was asked if I would like to reach out, I refused." Obi-Wan sat down, still drying a now damp beard. "Have you learned all you want to know?"

 

He shouldn't have asked that. Anakin grinned again and sat down opposite Obi-Wan. "What about Master Jinn?"

 

After four years, the subject of Qui-Gon Jinn was still rather sensitive. Though Anakin knew fully that he only had to avoid the mention of his death and allow Obi-Wan to speak positively of Qui-Gon, and he would. Anakin truly had Obi-Wan wrapped around his finger.

 

"Master Jinn was brilliant. He taught me much of what I know, and now I get to pass it on to you. Though getting abandoned on a war torn planet is not something I will do to you."

 

Anakin looked confused and opened his mouth to ask more. 

 

"Off to bed, it's late." Obi-Wan spoke, shooing Anakin and herding him to his room.

 

"Wha - Master! It's not even sunset."

 

"Bed. Now, Anakin."

 

By the time Anakin looked around, Obi-Wan had already disappeared into his bedroom.

 

"I swear." Was all Anakin could say, before undressing, changing and falling into bed.

 

If, that night, Obi-Wan had another nightmare, Anakin never mentioned. And, if Anakin felt the nightmare was his fault, Anakin never mentioned. Instead, Anakin stuck close to Obi-Wan, the man's reflective eyes glassy and foggy. Anakin placed his human hand, with four fingers and a thumb, onto Obi-Wan's own hand, with three fingers and a thumb.

 


	3. Dimmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan are captured. Anakin gets to see what Force dampened do to a being so closely connected to the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not dead! 
> 
> Finally got an idea of what to do with this. This will be a series just showcasing different events within the life of Obi-Wan as a Diathim. If you guys want to suggest something, feel free. I'm open to prompts and suggestions for additional chapters. You can ask for them to be as angsty or fluffy as you want. I may also make other things like this, where it's just random characters as non human species. Anakin as a Togruta, Ezra as a Mirialan, Cassian as a Twi'lek, you name it.

Anakin woke slowly, eyes fluttering open. His head hurt like he had just been run over by a herd of fathiers, and he was aware of a dull  _something._ He slowly sat up, not wanting to aggravate his hurting head anymore. The blond blinked, trying to get his sight to not be blurry anymore. The most that did was make him dizzy.

 

After a quick moment, he realised he might have a concussion, and it took him another moment to remember what had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been fairly relaxed about the mission. According to the Council, it was just a quick thing. Something they got all Masters and Padawans to carry out: spending the night on Nal Hutta. Supposedly, it would strengthen the bond between Master and Padawan, while allowing them time to train in ways that the Temple wouldn't be able to. 

 

The two were fully prepared, their packs full with water and food. They would make their own shelter, and then take turns sleeping. It was all planned out. Apart from them getting captured.

 

It had happened during Anakins guard. He sat on a low hanging tree, hand hovering protectively over his lightsaber. He kept his eye out and listened to the Force. While Obi-Wan slept, peacefully for once, Anakin watched and made sure he wouldn't wake before it was his turn to guard. 

 

Yet, somehow Anakin had missed how the Trandoshan had walked up behind him with a gun. Swiftly and quietly, Anakin had been knocked out with a single hit, falling backwards into the Trandoshan. Obi-Wan had been drugged, struggling for a moment as he was woken by strong arms gripping him from behind. His struggling quickly died, however, as a drug coated cloth was pressed over his mouth and Obi-Wan was unable to avoid inhaling the fumes.

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin pushed himself up, grimacing as the movement aggravated his head even more. He couldn't reach up to cradle his head, as his hands were cuffed behind his back. Squinting, he looked around the cell. It was large, but dirty. The walls were rusting metal with pipes all over them, and the lights were dim things that coated everything with a dusty yellow glow. It wasn't the cooziest prison he had ever been in, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

 

After another moment, Anakin realised what that dull something was. Or rather, the lack of something. When he briefly reached out, he noticed that he was cut off from the Force, the cuffs clearly dampeners of some kind. It wasn't too bad, but his all of his senses felt like they were stuffed with cotton, as did his mouth. He let out a Huttese curse.

 

Then, he spotted the figure lying on the ground.

 

"Master." He called, his voice raspy and hoarse. "Master, wake up."

 

Anakin managed to scoot closer to Obi-Wan, not wanting to stand up and aggravate his already throbbing head. Instead, he moved along his bottom and slowly got to his Master. Gently, he nudged Obi-Wan with his foot, trying to wake the man.

 

"Master, come on. Wake up." Another curse escaped him, as he moved into a kneeling position to move on his kneels to the other side of Obi-Wan.

 

A gasp involuntarily left him as he looked down at Obi-Wan. The man's eyes were open, but they were glassy and cold, worse than if he had just woken from a nightmare. Anakin noted that he was in his mid-way form, all six of his wings drooped on the dirty floor. Short breaths were all Obi-Wan took and a slight noise came from him as he took said breaths.

 

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed trying to gently shake Obi-Wan into a more conscious state. "Master, wake up!"

 

It took Anakin too long to notice the cuffs around Obi-Wan's wrists. The same the Anakin wore. He let out yet another Huttese curse. Anakin didn't know much about Diathim, but he did know that they were very closely connected to the Force. For Obi-Wan to have that connection cut off and restricted in such a way... No wonder he was in such a state.

 

* * *

 

 

After what must have been an hour of Anakin sitting there, trying to rouse his Master or loosen the cuffs, the Padawan was beginning to get desperate. Obi-Wan seemed to be getting worse by the moment. His usually bright glow was dimmer than the lights, no more than a flickering and dying bulb. His eyelids drooped even further over his eyes and he looked impossibly small. 

 

In a moment of desperation, Anakin began to yell.

 

"Please! My Master! He's sick! He needs aid!" Jedi did not beg, and Anakin would later deny ever doing such a thing. 

 

Someone appeared at the door, which Anakin just noticed was a simple lock and key. They were keeping two Jedi under lock and key. Damn cocky pirates. It was a Trandoshan, that smelled positively vile.

 

"Please, you must help him!"

 

"Now, why would I do tha'?" The Trandoshan asked, tilting his head in a taunting way.

 

Anakin paused for a moment, trying to think of anything that would get Obi-Wan some help. "Ransom? Aren't you holding us for ransom? A dead Jedi knight won't be very good for that!" Hopefully it would do.

 

"You 'ave a point, Jedi." The Trandoshan gave a laugh. "What's wrong with 'im anyway?"

 

"He's part Diathim, a being close to the Force. The cuffs you've got on him are cutting him off and it's killing him." Anakin explained, his eyes darting back to Obi-Wan, who had just started taking wheezing breaths. "Please! Just help him!"

 

"How do I know that he won't attack me as soon as I get those cuffs off 'im?" 

 

Dammit, he wasn't as stupid as Anakin had hoped. "Because, he's too out of it to attack you. I'll keep him from attacking you, just help him!"

 

With a tut, the Trandoshan opened the door and got out the keys to the cuffs. He walked over to Obi-Wan, clearly weary of the two Jedi. With quick and jarring movements, he unlocked Obi-Wan's cuffs and then quickly exited the cell. 

 

"There," he said as he locked the door again, "now shut it."

 

* * *

 

 

It was fifteen minutes before Obi-Wan began to stir and exit his stupor. He groaned, his uncuffed hands moving to his head.

 

"Master! Thank Force you're okay." Anakin breathed, scooting over to Obi-Wan.

 

"Anakin...? What the-" he was clearly confused.

 

"Pirates caught us, Master. I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention." Anakin looked at the floor.

 

Obi-Wan sat up, albeit slowly, and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's alright, Anakin. You did your best. Can you now explain why you're cuffed and I am not."

 

"You weren't...? Master, they're Force dampening cuffs. They were killing you." Anakin explained, gesturing to the still dim glow Obi-Wan was sporting.

 

"Oh, that would be why I feel like I've been run over by a herd of bantha." He sounded nonchalant, which Anakin showed his disapproval of.

 

Obi-Wan was surprised when he turned around and saw his wings. His hands then darted to his face, where he felt no beard. He as about to get back to human form when Anakin stopped him.

 

"Master, that's not wise. You're still healing. Just, stay like this until you're okay. I know you're uncomfortable with it, but just for now." Anakin said, concern leaking from his voice.

 

"Can you get my cuffs undone? We can't exactly break out if only one of us can use the Force." Anakin asked, showing Obi-Wan his cuffs.

 

"I can try." Obi-Wan put his two hands either side of the cuffs and pulled with the Force. It took more effort than he wanted, but he broke the cuffs.

 

* * *

 

 

They made it from the pirates with relative ease, obviously they weren't expecting the two Jedi to be smart. They weren't on a ship and they walked out, though Obi-Wan was leaning over Anakin's shoulders. The boy was barely fifteen and he was already as tall as Obi-Wan.

 

By that point, Obi-Wan had returned to his human form. It turned out the Council had noticed their absence, and had sent Kit Fisto and Depa Bilaba to rescue them. The two Masters were surprised to see Anakin and Obi-Wan exit, unharmed apart from some dirt, scrapes and dehydration. 

 

The two were kept in the Halls of Healing over night, much to the chagrin of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Vokara Che. They were released the next morning, or rather they were kicked out by all the disgruntled healers.

 

While it certainly hadn't gone the way they had planned, Anakin and Obi-Wan certainly were closer. Anakin became more comfortable confiding in Obi-Wan, while Obi-Wan didn't only show his human form. When in their quarters, at least, Obi-Wan let his human form fade. In their quarters, his three fingers and one thumb made sense.


End file.
